This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Efforts under this subproject are to provide key experimental data regarding virus swelling and maturation to stimulate the continued development of atomic level understanding and new methods to explore these phenomena.